


counterclockwise

by viktyuuri (Empress_Arisu)



Series: if i can turn back time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and fail), (when Yuuri thought he's alone in the past), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, Time Travel, and they try to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, basically both of them are thrust back in the past, very very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Arisu/pseuds/viktyuuri
Summary: Life after retirement, Yuuri thinks, is quite a nice change of pace. Although, not so much when he finds himself thrust back into the past.In which married husbands Viktor and Yuurisomehowend up 5 years in the past without knowing how orwhy.Or: Yuuri and Viktor try andfailto keep their relationship on the lie low.(Yuuri triesfor a while, but having a clingy husband makes things 10x harder.)Everyone's suspicious, and really, Yuuri just wants to go back andhave some semblance of peace back in his life, damn it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT: 4/7/2017: I done fucked up, I accidentally deleted chapter 1 I think?? and the order got all messed up rip.**  
>   
> 
> me: i need to study and make case studies for my psych subjects—  
> brain: make a time travel fic  
> me: what— why—  
> brain: you gotta

Yuuri is lying comfortably on their bed, novel in hand, when Viktor enters the room with a tired groan.

 

“Rough day?” he asks as Viktor slumps over, dragging his upper body until it rests on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri absentmindedly brushes a stray silver lock of hair away from Viktor’s eye.

 

Viktor hums in agreement, closing his eyes in bliss as Yuuri continues to play with his hair. “Yuri didn’t want to stop practicing until he was able to land a quad loop.”

 

Yuuri chuckles. “Why am I not surprised?” he looks at the clock on their bedside table, slowly sitting up and trying to get Viktor off of him, but Viktor is having none of it. 

 

“I have to start making dinner, Viktor,” Yuuri sighs, as Viktor is still stubbornly refusing to move away from him.

 

“Later, I just got home..” he wraps his arms around the other's waist, and nuzzles his face against Yuuri's chest.

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes affectionately. 

 

“You’re so clingy,” Yuuri huffs in mock annoyance, shifting their positions so that they can get more comfortable on the bed. Viktor just grins, leaning up to press a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I think I have the right to be, as I’m your husband.” 

 

“And as a good husband, I need to start cooking for my tired husband,” Yuuri teases back, but Viktor pretends to not hear anything.

 

So they lie there in comfortable silence, just reveling in each other’s presence.

 

“I wish time would stop,” Viktor pipes up suddenly, and Yuuri raises a brow in question.

 

“I want to be like this with you forever,” he clarifies, caressing Yuuri’s cheek softly, love and affection shining oh so bright in his eyes.

 

Yuuri smiles, leaning his head closer. He holds their hands together, kissing the gold ring resting on both their fingers.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You can’t be fucking serious._

 

Yuuri shuffles in the room nervously, biting his lower lip as he stares in disbelief at the calendar.

 

_No fucking way._

 

He tries to ignore a poster of Viktor staring right at him, because _this just can’t possibly be happening._

 

A look into his phone— _why isn’t his phone case the blue costume he wore in Barcelona’s exhibition?_ — tells him that in fact, this is actually happening. The year 2015 reflects back at him mockingly, and Yuuri unceremoniously tosses his phone back on his bed— _his bed in Detroit._

 

Okay, so maybe he is just having another one of those weird dreams. 

 

Yes. A dream.

 

Of course.

 

That’s the only way to explain it. Because last time he checked, he was not a _time traveler._

 

Phichit exits the bathroom, and stares at Yuuri worriedly.

 

“You okay?”

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, then nods.

 

“I— yes. I’m okay..” 

 

_He's really not._

 

Phichit ruffles his hair comfortingly. “I know you’re nervous for the GPF, but I know you’ll do great, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri holds back the retort that, uh no? Actually he completely bombed the finals and—

 

Yuuri freezes.

 

If this is really the past— _he is still convincing himself that this is just some weird elaborate dream_ — then that horrifying GPF still didn’t happen yet, right?

 

 _‘It’s just a dream,’_ he chants to himself as he thanks Phichit and jumps on his bed to grab his phone. 

 

He dials home, and asks his sister to please _carefully_ keep an eye on Vicchan. Dream or not, there’s just no way he’ll let his dog die for a second time. 

 

Phichit then pinches his arm suddenly, and Yuuri yelps in pain.

 

_For a dream, the pain feels so realistic._

 

And slowly, he starts to dread.

 

“You’re acting really weird today, Yuuri,” Phichit frowns, but then shakes his head. “But I guess it’s just nerves for the upcoming competition. I’m going to grab some breakfast, come out when you’re feeling it, yeah?” 

 

Yuuri nods weakly, and lets himself fall on the bed with a thump. 

 

He can feel his anxiety acting up.

 

It starts to sink in.

 

He's in the past.

 

The past. The past.

 

_The past._

 

**_Viktor._ **

 

He gets up in a rush, sweating profusely. 

 

Does that mean...?

 

Yuuri stops breathing altogether.

 

 

No.

 

 

_Nonono—_

 

 

If this is really his reality now, then...

 

_There’s a chance that Viktor doesn’t even know him._

 

That thought alone makes his chest constrict— he feels as if not enough air is flowing into his lungs properly—

 

 

Breathe.

 

 

Breathe. _Breathe._

 

 

But maybe... Just maybe..

 

_If I am here, then maybe...?_

 

Yuuri unlocks his phone, chest heaving, shakily opening up his contacts..

 

And none.

 

There is no contact named Viktor.

 

He doesn’t know Viktor’s number.

 

He has no way to contact him.

 

_Why didn't he even bother to remember Viktor's phone number?_

For the record though, he didn't anticipate getting thrust back in the past.

 

Social media, then?

 

_But what would he tell him?_

 

Does he even _have_ the courage to reach out first?

 

He is so unprepared for this.

 

Yuuri wants to scream. 

 

Wants to pull on his hair until they all tear off.

 

He feels so frustrated.

 

_So lost._

 

Just yesterday, things were normal. They were living in their house together, jogging in the streets of Russia, working at the rink and coaching Yuri.

 

_They were happy._

And to be suddenly ripped away from that is...

 

He feels a sob tear out from his throat.

 

Feels overwhelming pain bubble up in his chest. 

 

He feels like the world is crushing him into pieces.

 

 

_Beep._

 

 

Yuuri sluggishly looks at his phone.

 

Huh...?

 

A notification from instagram—

 

 **v-nikiforov** started following you. 5s

 

 

And then another—

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

Yuuri?

Yuuri, are you there? Please answer. 2s

 

 

And just like that, Yuuri feels that he can breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I have no idea what year the Sochi GPF was set in, so if I got it wrong, please do tell me!~~  
>  Okay, so finally a confirmation about the year [here!](http://thatshamelessyaoishipper.tumblr.com/post/158775632752/it-seems-that-there-has-been-some-new-information) I guess that means the year Sochi GPF is set in is 2015. (Unless I understood it wrongly.)
> 
> If you got this far, then thanks for reading! I just wanted to write an angst-free (as possible) and fluffy time travel Viktuuri fanfic, so I thought, why not share it with you guys as well? :p This has no plot whatsoever, (it may loosely follow the canon timeline) just our cute dorks being utter saps and trying not to let others know how utterly in love they are. (spoiler: they fail)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! :p Let me know what you think, yeah?  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://empressarisu.tumblr.com) and scream with/at me
> 
>  
> 
> What I should be doing: studying or writing an update for my other fic  
> What I'm doing: none of the above
> 
> im actual trash rip


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT: 4/7/2017: I done fucked up, I accidentally deleted chapter 1 I think?? and the order got all messed up rip.**
> 
>  
> 
> Um guys???? I wasn't expecting that this shitty fic would get so much support. I'm honestly so _shook_ at the amount of subscriptions, bookmarks, comments and kudos. Thank you SO much! ;A; I do hope I don't disappoint any of you. (My greatest fear, tbh.)
> 
> Also, don't expect fast updates like this all the time! My update schedule is inconsistent af.  
> I have no beta, so if you see any mistakes, kindly tell me! Enjoy! <3

Viktor skates right into the edge of the rink.

 

_(That alone should’ve been clue enough that something is utterly wrong.)_

 

He looks up in a daze, rubbing his head and sore behind, trying and failing to recognize the shouts of surprise echoing around him.

 

When— when had he started skating?

 

He is pretty sure that he and Yuuri were sleeping in their bedroom just moments ago, so what...?

 

“Vitya!”

 

He looks up in surprise at Yakov, who is quickly walking in his direction, and Viktor’s confusion multiplied.

 

“Yakov?”

 

“What’s with that sloppy skating?! That’s—”

 

“Why are you here?” Viktor cuts him off. “I thought you and Lilia were off on a vacation in Italy— Oh! You’re looking younger already, Yakov! That vacation really worked out for you didn’t it?” he continues conversationally, ignoring the slowly darkening face of the older man.

 

“Have you finally lost your mind?!”

 

Viktor blinks slowly, finally roaming his gaze around the ice rink. Mila, Georgi and Yuri are huddled around near them, looking on in bewilderment.

 

His gaze trains on Yuri, and he gasps.

 

“Yuri! You’ve gotten smaller!”

 

“HAHH??!” Yuri screeches, and glares heatedly at him, skating forward to try and strangle him, but Mila holds him back before he can get any closer.

 

Viktor’s head is starting to ache. Everything seems so... weird and out of place. 

 

He reaches up to rub his temples, but freezes when he realizes something.

 

_His ring._

_It’s gone._

 

He always wears it when going out, and  _only_ takes it off when taking a shower..

 

_Where is it?_

 

He stands up quickly, almost falling on his ass again, and grabs onto the rink side.

 

“Where’s my ring?” he asks in a panic, turning frantic eyes to each occupants of the ice rink.

 

Yakov’s brow furrows, and he reaches out to grab his pupil’s arm. “What ring? Did you hit your head too hard?” he says in a gruff voice.

 

Viktor’s heart starts beating faster.

 

_It can’t be._

 

“Where’s Yuuri?”

 

Yuri rolls his eyes. “What? Aside from being forgetful, are you also blind now?”

 

“Not you,” Viktor snaps, and then he groans. “I’m sorry, but I’m serious. Where’s Yuuri?”

 

Yakov stares hardly at him. "That’s it. We’re going to get you checked—”

 

“No!”

 

Viktor takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“I’m fine,” he says through gritted teeth. “I— I’m going home early for now.”

 

Yakov sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

 

“Fine. Go.”

 

Viktor takes off his skates in a rush, puts on his shoes, then runs out, ignoring the confused looks his rink mates are directing at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That weird feeling comes back tenfold when he exits their rink.

 

 

_Impossible._

 

He walks faster, ignoring his surroundings, only one thing running in his mind.

 

He has to get home.

 

He has to get to _their_  house.

 

To where  _Yuuri_ is _._

 

His steps falters as he enters their supposed neighborhood but finds.. 

 

_Nothing._

 

_No house._

 

It’s not there.

 

_Why is it not there?!_

 

Viktor clenches his fist, and tries to keep his rising panic from surfacing.

 

He was trying to ignore the clues that were glaring at him right in the face earlier but..

 

There can only be one explanation.

 

 

Yakov suddenly looking much younger.

 

Yuri being shorter than he is used to seeing. Being the easily angered teen from _years ago._

 

Hell, Georgi is blissfully married and retired! So what is he doing at the rink?

 

 

Everything is leading to one thing.

 

One thing he _doesn’t_ want to admit was happening.

 

_For some reason.. did he travel back in time?_

 

 

He groans, burying his face in his palms. 

 

It's _surreal._

 

Of all things to happen—

 

A quick look on his phone confirms his suspicions. 2015. 

 

_He really did travel back in time._

 

And of all years, it’s the year where he and Yuuri _aren’t even acquaintances yet._

Yuuri..

 

That’s right.

 

 

_Yuuri!_

 

A new fear presents itself from within him.

 

What if he traveled back alone?

 

What if Yuuri didn’t remember?

 

What if—

 

Fear grips his heart.

 

 

_He can’t live without, Yuuri._

 

No.

 

_No._

 

Yuuri’s his life. His love.

 

_His life and love._

 

Viktor grips his phone tightly, and opens up his instagram. He curses rapidly when his phone beeps once, then promptly dies.

 

Luck isn’t on his side, it seems. And it makes him fear more.

 

 

He doesn’t know what to do if Yuuri doesn’t remember.

 

He doesn’t know if he can take it.

 

Of bearing the memories alone.

 

Of knowing what they can be and not having it.

 

_Of being alone again._

 

Yuuri has shown him the beauty of life. Has given him a reason _to live._

 

They went through so much together. 

 

_Suffered and loved together._

 

 

And just thinking of it being gone in a blink of an eye..

 

He tries to push back the tears that starts to pool in his eyes.

 

Strengthening his resolve, he straightens up, and walks purposely to the direction of his previous apartment. 

 

He  _needs_  to contact Yuuri.

 

Whatever the outcome may be.

 

He needs the confirmation first.

 

 

And if things don’t go well, then...

 

If he lived and got through it the first time, then he could do it again, right?

 

 

_Right?_

 

 

 

( _He can’t.)_

 

* * *

 

 

Makkachin leaps at him as soon as he opens the door to his apartment. Viktor smiles in delight, running his hands into soft fur as Makkachin continues to lick enthusiastically at his face. 

 

“Hey girl, missed me?” He ignores the dull throb of pain on his head from hitting the floor so suddenly.

 

Makkachin barks loudly, and Viktor laughs, standing up and giving her one last round of petting. 

 

He enters his room, throwing his things on his bed, and immediately hooks up his charger. He taps his fingers on the bedside table impatiently as his phone slowly starts to turn on.

 

Running a hand through his hair, he starts to become nervous. He opens up instagram, types in **y-katsuki** , and pauses.

 

Okay.

 

_Okay._

 

Time to find out.

 

He clicks follow, and opens up a direct message. He shakily types the words in, and hits send.

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

Yuuri?  
Yuuri, are you there? Please answer. 

 

 

He waits with bated breath.

Then..

 

 

**y-katsuki**

vitya?

 

 

Viktor feels as if a large weight dropped from his shoulders.

 

That’s...

 

He said Vitya.

 

_Vitya._

 

Does that mean...?

 

Before he can type out a response, another one pops out.

 

 

**y-katsuki**

please tell me you remember 

 

 

Viktor can feel a wide smile blossom on his face. 

 

He can’t believe it.

 

He remembers as well.

 

_He remembers!_

 

**v-nikiforov**

Yuuri!  
I’m so happy. ･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･  
Yuuri!  
I love you! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ 

 

 

He rolls over his bed repeatedly in relief, clutching his phone tightly on his chest.

 

_Of course._

 

Why did he even have doubts in the first place?

 

Of course Yuuri wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

He would never. 

 

 

**y-katsuki**

i love you too.  
i was so scared   
i thought i’d lost you

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

I thought so too. (T⌓T)  
I’m so glad that’s not the case.  
I miss you already. ●︿●

 

 

Viktor feels so much love well up in his chest. He wants to run up to Yuuri and hug and kiss the life out of him. Wants it _so_ bad.

 

And then it hits him.

 

At this time..

 

_Yuuri isn’t in Russia._

 

_He’s in Detroit._

 

Viktor groans in despair, before sitting up abruptly. 

 

No. That won’t stop him. He’ll just..

 

He opens up a browser in his phone and—

 

 

_Earliest flight from Moscow to Detroit._

 

Ah, there! There’s one 10 hours from now—

 

 

**y-katsuki**

i miss you as well :(  
but vitya  
don’t even try to get a flight to detroit 

 

 

Viktor stares at his phone in bewilderment. How did he—? Is he that _obvious?_

 

**y-katsuki**

i know you’re looking for one right now  
i khow how your mind works

 

**v-nikiforov**

But, Yuuri! (⋟﹏⋞)

 

 

**y-katsuki**

no buts vitya  
we musn't make other people suspicious about us  
um wait  
let’s just open up skype  
i’ll add you

 

 

Viktor reluctantly closes the flight information with a pout. He gets his laptop, opens up skype, and accepts Yuuri’s request.

 

Minutes later, they’re talking to each other through video call, and finally, Viktor feels alive again.

 

_He feels complete._

 

_(If asked later, he’ll deny that he cried in relief for a solid 5 minutes when their call connected.)_

 

“Oh, by the way,” Yuuri starts as Viktor finishes recounting his own dread from the experience earlier. “You have to unfollow me from instagram.”

 

Viktor frowns. “Why?”

 

“They can’t know, Viktor,” Yuuri bites his lower lip. Viktor’s eyes are inexplicably drawn to the action.

 

“Yuuriiii,” he whines out. “You can’t expect me to hide my love for you.”

 

“We can at least try,” Yuuri urges. “People would be suspicious if we’re suddenly buddy-buddy with each other—”

 

Viktor raises a brow. “Yuuri. You and I both know we’re not just _buddy-buddy with each other.”_

 

The red flush that rises up on Yuuri’s face is fascinating to watch. “You know what I mean,” Yuuri hisses in embarrassment.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Viktor blurts out, and Yuuri face-palms.

 

“You’re not even going to try, are you?” 

 

Viktor smiles lazily. “Mhmm, I was _this_  close to booking a flight, you know?”

 

“ _I knew it,_ ” Yuuri sighs. “You’re so predictable.”

 

Viktor merely shrugs, adjusting the laptop perched precariously on his legs. “What can I say? My husband is simply irresistible. And how do you expect me to wait for _weeks_ to see you?”

 

“You _can,_ you've managed longer. And just do it, unfollow me,” Yuuri groans again, and Viktor really should stop associating his groans to something else...

 

He promptly unfollows Yuuri with a forlorn sigh. “Goodbye, my love..” he says dramatically.

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but nods, satisfied. “You can make a new account if you _really_  want to follow me, though.”

 

Viktor doesn’t even need to think about it. 

 

Two minutes later, **vitaly-nikulichev** is following **y-katsuki**.

 

“Seriously?” Yuuri levels a deadpan stare at him. 

 

Viktor just winks. “I grew attached to the story, and in extension, the name as well.”

 

There is a muffled noise from Yuuri’s line, and Yuuri pales.

 

“Shit, that’s Phichit. He’s calling me to go down and eat.”

 

Viktor nods. “You should go. I’ll message you later, alright?”

 

Yuuri hesitates, before nodding. “You.. won’t do anything that will blow our cover, will you?”

 

Viktor smiles angelically, and Yuuri grows more suspicious. “Of course not!” he blinks his eyes slowly, innocently.

 

“No taking a flight to Detroit..?” Yuuri continues.

 

“Yep!” 

 

Yuuri is still hesitant, but he drops the topic anyway. “Alright, later Viktor. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, _lyubov moya._ ”

 

And with that, they drop the call.

 

Viktor lies down on the bed, thoughts running wild. He grabs his phone from beside him, and types out a quick message.

 

 

**vitaly-nikulichev**

See you at the GPF! <3

 

 

He will try, for sure. 

 

_(Maybe.)_

 

But both he and Yuuri know that he doesn’t have a single subtle bone in his body.

 

 

 

Sochi Grand Prix Finals.

 

Viktor smiles.

 

He can’t wait.

 

 

 

 

_And thus, starts Yuuri’s quest to try and keep his clingy husband under control._

 

 

_(He’ll fail._

_And inevitably join in on confusing everybody else._

_Not for a lack of trying, oh no._

_Just that resisting each other is harder than it looks.)_

 

_(But don’t tell him that, yet.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bonus points to anyone who knows where the name Vitaly Nikulichev came from. ;D Ya'll should read that fic. It's [Fanboy by arkhamcycle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8889511) and it's so hilariously good omf.)
> 
> I wasn't planning to add that _small bit_ of angst on Viktor's perspective but yo.. the fic got a life of its own and wrote itself lmao sorry. Also, Viktor is _totally_ the type of person who likes adding those cute japanese emoticons in his messages. ;3  
>  Anyway, I'm so sorry if this isn't as good as you expected it to be! ;u;
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! :D Let me know what you think in the comments, yeah?  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://empressarisu.tumblr.com) and scream with/at me
> 
>  
> 
> me: i should make this chapter longer  
> me, 1 hour later: i wrote so much and i'm _sure_ this is long!  
>  me: *looks at the 1.8k word count*  
> me:  
> me: you know what, i give up
> 
> i suck at chapter lengths r i p.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT: 4/7/2017: I done fucked up, I accidentally deleted chapter 1 I think?? and the order got all messed up rip.**
> 
>  
> 
> Let it be known that I can't write humor for shit. (I'm sorry.)
> 
> This will probably be the last daily update you'll get from me. I have a lot of work to do in the next few days! The flow is a bit weird in this chapter, but take note that I'm making a lot of short time skips here! (And until the last chaper, most likely.)  
> I have no beta, so if you see any mistakes, kindly tell me! Enjoy! <3

“Yuuri, you won’t believe what I just saw!”

 

Phichit’s voice greets him when he finally leaves his room to go get breakfast. Yuuri takes the chair beside Phichit, and grabs the box of cereal in front of him.

 

He finishes pouring milk on his bowl, before turning to face Phichit with a questioning look. “What is it?”

“Okay, so don’t freak out—”

 

_(Seeing that he somehow traveled back in time, he bets that nothing can shock him anymore.)_

 

“—but I was scrolling through my instagram earlier,” Yuuri freezes in the middle of chewing his cereal. “And I saw that  _Viktor_   _Nikiforov_ followed you, Yuuri! I thought I was hallucinating and—”

 

_(Or not.)_

Yuuri promptly chokes, and Phichit has to smack his back several times so that he can breathe properly again.

 

“Oh my god, I told you not to freak out,” Phichit groans, handing a fresh glass of water to him.

 

“You must be seeing things,” Yuuri stutters out, trying and failing to look casual as he finishes up the offered drink. 

 

Not even an hour into the past, and _this_  happens. He is so glad that he convinced Viktor to unfollow him earlier.

 

“No wait, look here. Look who’s following you,” Phichit suddenly grabs Yuuri’s phone before he could react. 

 

“Phichit, no!” Yuuri panics when Phichit unlocked his screen, and he dives forward to try and snatch it away before his friend sees something he  _shouldn’t_  see, but Phichit abruptly stands up and runs to the other side of the room.

 

“Huh..” Phichit frowns when he doesn’t see  **v-nikiforov** following a certain **y-katsuki**. “That’s weird.. I could’ve sworn I saw...” 

 

“I told you, you must be seeing things,” Yuuri breathes out in a rush. “Hand it over, Phichit.”

 

A soft _beep_  comes from the phone, and Yuuri’s face pales.

 

He hopes and prays that Viktor isn’t stubborn enough to message him using his main account.

 

Phichit looks down, eyebrows raised. “Vitaly... Nikulichev?”

 

Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh. “You must’ve mistaken Vitaly as.. you know, Viktor when he followed me.”

 

“Hmm.. I guess so..” Phichit still looks unconvinced, but he hands back the phone to him. “New friend? I haven’t heard of him before. The name sounds Russian.”

 

Yuuri slowly nods. “Um, yeah. I’m... taking russian lessons from him?”

 

Phichit stares at him— for one terrible moment, Yuuri is almost sure that Phichit knows he is lying— but then his friend shrugs, eyes glinting. “Friend, huh? You’re meeting up at the GPF then?”

 

Yuuri almost chokes again.

 

“What?”

 

Phichit gestures to the device in his hand.

 

Yuuri unlocks his phone.

 

 

**vitaly-nikulichev**

See you at the GPF! <3

 

 

Oh, _hell._

Phichit grins slyly at him. “Are you forgetting to tell me something, Yuuri?”

 

“No, no! It’s not what it looks like!” Yuuri shakes his head wildly. “Vitaly is very uh, affectionate. To everyone.” he hastily adds.

 

He looks on in horror as Phichit grabs his own phone and proceeds to _follow_ _Vitaly_.

 

_**Oh, hell.** _

“Phichit,” Yuuri whines, but Phichit just laughs. 

 

“As your official best friend and protector, I have a duty to keep a look out on potential suitors who might not have _innocent_   _intentions._ Anyway,are you replacing him for Viktor, then?”

 

Yuuri hides his face behind his hands with a groan. 

 

_Why is this happening to him?_

“Although.. the account looks fairly new...”

 

Yuuri then leaps forward, grabbing Phichit’s hand and trying to turn his attention away from his phone. “Alright! Enough of Vitaly. We’ll be late for practice if we don’t get a move on, and Celestino will be mad!”

 

Phichit sticks a tongue out, but nevertheless pockets his phone.

 

“We’re not done with this topic yet, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri curses Viktor to hell and back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You... forgot your routine.”

 

Celestino repeats in disbelief, looking at his student who's avoiding his gaze, and is instead staring intently at his skates.

 

He rubs his temples, and lets out a short sigh. “Yuuri, tell me. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yes coach,” is the meek answer. “Just.. nervous for the finals and all, you know..”

 

Celestino nods grimly. “I see. Then—” 

 

“He meant that he’s nervous about meeting a certain Russian," Phichit shouts from the distance, and Yuuri looks up sharply, horrified. “And I don’t mean Viktor Nikiforov~”

 

“Phichit!!”

 

Phichit snickers loudly, about to respond, when Celestino tells him off.

 

Phichit salutes and turns back to his skating, but not before sending a teasing look at Yuuri.

 

He then turns his attention back to Yuuri, raising a brow in question, Yuuri merely shakes his head, a soft flush coloring his cheeks. “It’s nothing, coach. You know how Phichit can be. Um so, can I see the sequence for my program again..?”

 

It is going to be a _long_  day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**y-katsuki**

vitya  
phichit thinks vitaly is courting me

 

 

 

**vitaly-nikulichev**

Is that why he’s suddenly following me?  
Tell Phichit that ‘Vitaly’ has done so much more than courting already.   
(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

 

 

**y-katsuki**

VITYA OH MY GOD

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri is the first one in the rink.

 

He almost forgot how simple his previous routines were compared to the ones Viktor choreographed for him. It’s a bit refreshing, if he were being perfectly honest.

 

Although, it feels a bit weird to only have the toe loop as his quad in his program.

 

Yuuri stretches a bit, before taking to the ice. He warms up a little, before he starts to get serious.

 

He is so deep in thought, that he doesn’t notice when Phichit enters the rink. Yuuri closes his eyes, remembering his old routines and he jumps— one, two, three, four—landing cleanly.

 

“Whoa!”

 

Yuuri trips over his skates and lands on his ass, shock written all over his face when he finally takes notice of Phichit near the barrier, leaning over in amazement.

 

“Dude, I didn’t know you could land a quad salchow now!”

 

“Um.”

 

_Actually, he can land the five quads, but hey, no one else is supposed to know._

He keeps quiet as Phichit skates over, congratulating him for a job well done.

Hours later, Celestino adds the quad salchow to his jumps with a proud smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Yakov~!” Viktor barges into the rink with a full-blown smile, as if the events from yesterday didn’t even happen.

 

Yakov grunts in acknowledgement. “Are you feeling okay now?”

 

Viktor’s smile can brighten up a night sky. “Better than ever! I feel absolutely  _divine._ ”

He eyes him warily.“Start your stretches then.”

 

Viktor skips over to the bench, humming a soft, happy tune under his breath. He is positively brimming with joy.

 

_(Or, dare Yakov say it, love?)_

 

Suffice it to say, Yakov is creeped out.

_He’s finally lost it._

 

“Good morning, Yuri! It’s such a wonderful day, isn’t it?” Viktor chirps, slinging an arm around the teen and embracing him into a sudden hug.

 

Georgi looks on in mild interest, anticipating the worst.

 

Mila giggles from beside them, snapping a picture. “You sure are lively today, Vitya!” 

 

Yuri hisses in alarm, jerking away, and kicking Viktor hardly on the shin. “What the— get away from me, old man! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

Viktor merely smiles, patting Yuri’s hair affectionately. “Aw, you’re so tiny and _cute_  at this age!”

 

“You _fucker—_ “

 

Yakov wisely ignores them.

 

_Nope. Not today. He’s having none of this shit._

 

* * *

 

 

"Not texting each other today?"

 

Yuuri jerks in surprise, automatically hiding his phone from view.

 

Phichit smirks, grabbing a clean towel from the cabinet.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says defensively, and Phichit snorts.

 

"Really, Yuuri. All of us can see how love struck you are when you're on your phone," Phichit shushes him when he is about to protest. "Anyway, do you think if I convince Celestino enough, he'll let me accompany you to the GPF? I'd really like to meet this Vitaly guy, you know? I want to congratulate him personally for being successful in stopping your fanboying over Viktor _—_ "

 

"PHICHIT, NO."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor steps on the middle of the ice, and does a run-through of his Free Skate program.

 

Yakov looks on with a critical eye, thoroughly inspecting everything.

 

Something is... different about his skating.

 

Viktor skates more gracefully— more artistically. Yakov begrudgingly admits that it’s the most beautiful program his student ever skated.

 

By the time Viktor finishes, Yuri is stubbornly looking away. He is _not_ going to admit anything, damn it.

 

Mila claps loudly, and whistles. “That’s the best one yet, Vitya! What changed?”

 

Viktor skates to the entrance, and grabs a water bottle. “Love,” he says cheekily, lifting a finger up to his lips.

 

Georgi looks at him in awe.

 

“Oh? Care to share?” Mila eggs on, intrigued. 

 

Viktor and _love?_

 

Now _that_  is something new.

 

Viktor just smiles secretly, and winks. “My lips are sealed~”

 

“Eh? Unfair!”

 

“Ugh, you’re all gross!” Yuri storms off with a scowl, skating to the far edge of the rink.

 

“Love you too, Yuri!” Viktor calls out with a teasing grin.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Viktor laughs, and turns to Yakov with a bright smile.

 

Yakov rests a hand on his forehead, shaking his head weakly. “I don’t want to know.”

 

“Aw, Yakov!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**vitaly-nikulichev**

Yuuri  
You know that Phichit followed this fake account, right?  
Why is he leaving me a bunch of eggplant and knife emojis???  
Is this what they call the dreaded shovel talk?? Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

 

 

Yuuri pales.

 

 

**y-katsuki**

what  
ignore it  
dont answer

 

 

He stands up from his bed and runs to the door.

 

“Phichit!!!”

 

Phichit’s boisterous laughter echoes inside their dorm room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor turns off his alarm with a groan, and rubs his eyes sleepily. Languidly sitting up, he looks at the date and perks up.

 

December 7.

 

Hmm..

 

He still has 3 days left before the Grand Prix Finals starts.

 

He can make it.

 

It will only take a while. He'll have enough time to fly back to Russia and prepare.

 

He has already perfected his programs, so he can afford to miss practice.

 

Yakov will not be happy about it but..

 

Viktor opens a new tab, and types in the search bar:

 

_Flights from St Petersburg to Barcelona._

He smiles in victory when he finds one 5 hours from now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**vitaly-nikulichev**

Yuuri~  
I’ll be busy for a few days  
I love you~ ♥ (´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor is late.

 

So late. 

 

His phone vibrates from his pocket, and his face turns a dark shade of purple when he sees the caller ID.

 

“Vitya!” he yells. “Where are you?!”

 

“Yakov~”

 

Viktor is using that innocent tone of voice that  _always_  means he wants something. 

 

Yakov can already feel a migraine coming up, just imagining what his wayward student is planning on doing.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“So you see, I’m going to Barcelona...”

 

Yakov can feel a vein pop.

 

“You’re WHAT?! THE GPF IS IN SOCHI THIS YEAR!” he roars furiously.

 

Yuri, Mila and Georgi stops their skating to look at their coach in alarm.

 

“Tragic, I know,” Viktor sighs dramatically. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back before the finals~!”

 

“VITYA!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE—!”

 

“Ah, I apologize, it looks like we’re about to board~ I have to cut this short! See you in a few days, Yakov. _Dasvidanya!_ ”

 

And the line goes dead.

 

The russian skaters looks on with a wince as Yakov promptly throws his phone at the bench and scream about insufferable students not listening to their _goddamned coach_.

 

_He’s really getting too old for this shit._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri is starting to get suspicious.

 

Viktor did say he was going to be busy, but...

 

That didn’t really stop him from contacting Yuuri before.

 

Just _what_  is he doing?

 

He sighs.

 

Well, at least it’s just two more days until they meet again.

 

He just sincerely hopes that Viktor can keep his hands to himself in front of the public when they do meet.

 

_(He has a feeling that Viktor won't, but it's not bad to hope, right?)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor enters the shop with a fond look on his face.

 

It was so long ago when he and Yuuri went here for the first time.

 

_(In their original timeline, of course.)_

 

It’s making him feel nostalgic.

 

He muffles a laugh when he remembers the lost bag of nuts from back then. If it weren't for that, would Yuuri still have bought...?

 

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

 

He greets the woman in front with an excited smile.

 

He wants to be the one to surprise Yuuri this time.

 

“Hi! Can you show me these two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _God damn it, Viktor._ ~~In his defense, he did keep his promise about not going to Detroit, so Barcelona it is! God save this man.~~
> 
>  
> 
> It seems like my plans aren't being followed in this story lmao. That Vitaly x Yuuri? Yeah. That wasn't intentional, but I love it anyway lololol. (For anyone confused, Vitaly Nikulichev is from [Fanboy by arkhamcycle!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8889511) Check it out, it's hilariously good. <3)
> 
> So, Sochi GPF next chapter, and I'm so pumped up for that! Finally their (read: Yuuri) restraint and self-control will be tested!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! :D Let me know what you think in the comments, yeah?  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://empressarisu.tumblr.com) and scream with/at me
> 
>  
> 
> me, typing up chapter 3: my midterms is on monday i need to fucking study  
> me, finishing up chapter 3: i really should study  
> me, posting chapter 3: i swear i'll study after this  
> me, now: fuck im tired


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~WHY WONT IT POST HADGSDJASGAs~~  
>  **EDIT: 4/7/2017: I done fucked up, I accidentally deleted chapter 1 I think?? and the order got all messed up rip.**  
>   
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I had a bunch of school work, and there was a pretty strong earthquake in our city just this Tuesday. There's still a bunch of aftershocks even now, actually. :o 
> 
> This chapter is kinda.. meh for me. I'm not really happy with it, but I didn't want to prolong it any longer. Even so, I hope you guys still enjoy it, even if just a bit. >w< ~~I was typing half of this out while in the middle of evacuating due to that freakin earthquake lolol. Sorry!~~
> 
> I have no beta, so if you see any mistakes, kindly tell me!

**v-nikiforov  
** Barcelona, Spain

 

[ image ]

 

1,248 likes

 **v-nikiforov**   2 more days before #GPF! See you there!

 

 **minnie-x** Good luck on the finals!!

 **ciarra_rose** Гудлак Виктор!

 **nikkaforlove** isn’t the gpf at sochi this year? why is he @ barcelona?

 **dimoxcy** looking good, viktor!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Huh.. I wonder what Viktor’s doing in Barcelona..”

 

Yuuri freezes from packing his things, and turns to Phichit with wide eyes. “I’m sorry?”

 

Phichit looks up from his phone with a smirk. “Well, what do you know? You’re still interested in all things Viktor Nikiforov after all.”

 

“Phichit.” 

 

“Okay, okay,” Phichit holds one hand up in surrender, while the other fiddles with his phone. “Viktor’s new post. The location’s tagged in Barcelona and..” his brows furrowed in confusion. “What... It’s gone. Did he delete it?”

 

Yuuri doesn’t listen any longer. He immediately grabs his own phone and opens up instagram.

 

 

**y-katsuki**

vitya  
what did you do  
vitya i know you’re there

 

 

**y-katsuki**

viktor

 

 

**vitaly-nikulichev**

Yes,  _zolotse?_

 

 

**y-katsuki**

where are you

 

 

**y-katsuki**

?????

**vitaly-nikulichev**  

Ah sorry, went into the restroom!  
And my flight’s here!  
Sorry, I’ll talk to you later, okay?  
See you in Sochi, love. <3

 

 

**y-katsuki**

i swear to god viktor

 

 

Yuuri buries his face over his pile of clothes with a groan.

 

If what Phichit saw was true then..

 

The only reason why Viktor would be in Barcelona—

 

_The rings._

 

Viktor wouldn’t... would he?

 

 _Ah, who was he kidding? Viktor totally would._ _He has always been impulsive._

Yuuri should be exasperated, really. 

 

But for some reason, he can’t stop the small smile forming on his lips.

 

_You just can’t wait, can you, Vitya?_

“Ohhh, let me guess, texting Vitaly again?” Phichit smirks and waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Yuuri smothers him with a pillow.

 

“ _Phichit.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor winces, turning his phone off as he gets ready to board his flight.

 

He runs a hand through his hair, and lets out a short laugh.

 

Of all times to forget to turn the location off...

 

_So much for a surprise._

 

* * *

 

 

“We know you’ll do great, Yuuri!”

 

“Good luck, Yuuri!”

 

“We’ll be watching with the entire club!”

 

“Blow them away!”

 

Yuuri bows, giving off a bashful grin to his rink mates. “Thank you, guys. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Alright, alright, stop mobbing Yuuri. We need to go now,” Celestino says in amusement as his students continue to give their own words of encouragement to Yuuri.

 

They all move back, and Phichit walks forward with purpose.

 

Celestino shakes his head, already knowing what he wants. “No, Phichit. You still can’t go with us.”

 

Yuuri muffles a laugh from beside him. 

 

Phichit pouts, then turns his attention to Yuuri. “If I can’t go, at least promise me that you’ll tell me your development with this Vitaly guy,” he whispers urgently.

 

Yuuri isn’t sure how to tell his friend that this ‘Vitaly guy’ is actually Viktor— his _husband in a future timeline—_  so he sighs instead. 

 

“I told you, he’s not—”

 

Phichit looks at him solemnly. “And don’t start a Russian harem, okay Yuuri? I know it’s going to be hard for you, with both Viktor and Vitaly there—”

 

Yuuri wonders what he has ever done wrong in his life.

 

“Oh my god, Phichit. _Please shut up.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yakov inspects the rink, roaming his eyes around the competition.

 

He chances a small glance to his side where his students are; Yuri seated on one of the benches, and Viktor humming in tune to his free skate music.

 

"I can’t fucking wait to crush you in the senior division next year,” Yuri grumbles out, fiddling with the straps of his bag. 

 

Viktor laughs, pulling one earbud out of his ear. “Hungry for more gold even after your own win in the juniors yesterday, Yuri?” he carefully stretches his arms outward, and breathes out. “There’s—”

 

A figure passes by, and Viktor stops in his tracks, eyes nimbly following the lithe figure.

 

Yakov looks up sharply as his student starts to unconsciously walk forward, gaze drawn to.. 

 

Yakov squints his eyes.

 

The japanese figure skater?

 

Yakov closes his eyes and counts one to ten. He grabs his student’s shirt before he can get any further. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Viktor licks his lips slowly, eyes never leaving the skater.

 

_(Yakov’s really starting to worry about the state of his student. Maybe he really did hit his head too hard and done permanent damage as a result?)_

 

Said japanese skater looks to be doing his own stretches, leaning on the wall, and wiggling his hips from side to side. He has his own earphones plugged in, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

 

“Mhmm.. He looks like he needs some help with stretching,” Viktor purrs out, eyes glinting.

 

Yakov feels an eye twitch. He silently looks up for divine guidance.

 

Yuri makes a disgusted noise from the sidelines.  _“Seriously?”_

 

Yakov drags a whining Viktor away from public view.

 

_He isn’t being paid enough for this shit._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri hides a small laugh as he notices Viktor being dragged out of the rink.

 

_That’ll teach him not to hide things from him._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **phichit+chu  
** Detroit, Michigan

 

[ image ]

 

3,629 likes

 **phichit+chu**  Watch party for **@y-katsuki** with the gang! We’re rooting for you, mate! #SochiGPF #that’smybff

 

 **meira** Goodluck, Yuuri!!! <3 <3

 **ayalin** phichit... delete this before coach sees we’re ditching practice omg

 **phichit+chu** Nah, coach is busy at the competition with Yuuri~

 **celestino-c** Yes?

 **van.corz** rip

 **phichit+chu**  ...oops :3c

 

 

* * *

 

 

“First on the ice is Yuuri Katsuki of Japan, 23, at his very first Grand Prix Finals!”

 

Yuri scowls, studying the older skater sharply as he glides to the center of the ice. “Ugh, he has the same name as me. I’ll make sure to fucking crush him too.”

 

There should only be one Yuri on the ice, damn it.

 

Viktor hums thoughtfully, gaze never leaving the rink as the Katsuki guy gets to his starting position. “Hmm.. You say that, but don’t think that I don’t know about your little crush on him, Yuri~” 

 

“The fuck?!” Yuri looks at him in outrage. “I don’t even _know_  the guy!”

 

“Oh!” Viktor’s eye widens, mouth forming into a small ‘o’. 

 

Yuri wants to smack the look out of his face. Wants to smack the guy, in general. 

 

Yuri notices Yakov giving them the evil eye, and he decides it’s not worth it.

 

“I keep forgetting that this is a different timeline. Sorry, sorry!”

 

Yuri looks at him like he grew another head. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, and I don’t want to fucking know,” he rolls his eyes.

 

_Him? A crush on a loser with the same name as him?_

_Hah. As if._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri continues his routine with a beautifully executed step sequence, and then launches into a quad salchow.

 

Viktor takes note of the wobbly landing, but still a successful jump, nevertheless.

 

A series of spins later, and Yuuri ends his program, a hand reaching out towards the sky. 

 

There’s silence, before a loud round of applause rings out.

 

“A beautiful short program from Japan’s Ace! And a massive improvement from his previous performances as well!”

 

Viktor smiles proudly. 

 

Even if the program didn’t showcase Yuuri’s true and full abilities, Yuuri was still able to entrance the entire audience. 

 

Viktor stifles a laugh as he sees Yuri hunched forward in his seat. If one doesn’t know him well enough, they’ll completely miss the way his eyes seem to sparkle in admiration.

 

Yuri looks away when he sees Viktor staring at him with an amused glint in his eye. “Don’t talk,” he grits out, mortified.

 

Viktor pats his back sympathetically. “If it makes you feel better, it had the same effect on me.”

 

Yuri flips him off.

 

“Fuck off, Nikiforov!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

JJ notices the sudden improvement of Katsuki and wonders what happened.

 

They’ve both competed in Skate America months ago, and Katsuki’s display of skill back then was not... quite as refined as it was now.

 

He takes his final pose on the ice, and bows to the applauding crowd.

 

Not his best performance, he had to admit, but still great.

 

JJ steps off the ice, and looks up in confusion when Katsuki himself walks up to him and offers a small grin.

 

“Good job,” Katsuki says, and JJ blinks in surprise.

 

They weren’t really on friendly terms with each other so why..?

 

“Oh,” he manages to say, the confusion clear in his voice. “Thank you. You as well.” 

 

Katsuki beams, then waves, going back to his position beside his coach. 

 

JJ walks in a daze to the Kiss & Cry, his score not even registering in his mind.

 

He wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to him, let alone congratulate him on a job well done. And Katsuki of all people. Katsuki’s always been known to keep to himself most of the time.

 

JJ stands up, and sees Katsuki give him a thumbs up.

 

He feels a small smile form on his face, and slowly returns the gesture.

 

_Huh. It looks like it’s not that impossible to make friends with other skaters, after all._

 

* * *

 

 

When he finishes his short program, Viktor turns and sits at the Kiss & Cry with Yakov, and waits for his score. 

 

The crowd cheers. Yakov nods his head approvingly.

 

Viktor takes first place in the short program, followed by Chris and Yuuri respectively.

 

He looks for a tuft of black hair, and when he spots it, he winks. 

 

The soft smile secretly returned made his heart turn into mush.

 

_Ah, he really wants to kiss Yuuri right now._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**phichit+chu**

bro!  
Congrats on 3rd place!  
you’ve got a great chance at the podium!!（๑✧∀✧๑）

 

 

 **phichit+chu**  

I can see the read receipt?  
too busy to answer your best bro, huh?  
Oh wait  
OHH  
I’m guessing you’re with Vitaly???  
are you making out in a dirty bathroom or something smh  
naughty yuuri (/ω＼)  
Don’t be making scandals now :3c

 

 

**y-katsuki**

phichit wtf

 

 

**phichit+chu**

so am i right??  
┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬ 

 

 

**y-katsuki**

NO  
and wtf is that emoticon??

 

 

 **phichit+chu**  

╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ 

 

 

**y-katsuki**

im blocking you

 

 

**phichit+chu**

( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was an accident.

 

After the short interview, Yuuri excused himself and turned to the direction of the bathroom. He wanted to wash the sweat out of his face before going back to the hotel, but he wasn’t expecting a certain someone to be waiting for him inside.

 

 

They look at each other for a while, not saying anything. Viktor walks to door slowly, eyes never leaving him, and locks it.

 

Yuuri furrows his eyebrows. “Viktor—”

 

Viktor surges forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri. 

 

He squeaks at the sudden action, but squeezes back, inhaling the comforting and familiar smell of his husband. 

 

_(How he waited for this, how he yearned for this, how he **missed** this.)_

 

Yuuri looks up, biting his lower lip unconsciously. Viktor’s eyes darkened at the action.

 

They didn’t know who leaned forward first— they push their lips insistently against the other, pressing, touching, _feeling._

Yuuri pulls away first, face flushed.

 

They stare deeply into each other’s eyes, and Yuuri almost sobs at the sheer amount of love shining in Viktor’s blue orbs.

 

“Hi,” Yuuri blurts out suddenly, and his face reddens more.

 

_What the heck is he saying?_

 

“Hello there,” Viktor smiles in amusement, brushing a finger softly against Yuuri’s lower lip. 

 

Yuuri closes his eyes out of habit, his eyelashes fluttering softly against his face, and Viktor takes a sharp breath, leaning down to capture Yuuri’s lips into another kiss.

 

Yuuri groans a little, tangling his hands into Viktor’s hair and pulls him closer. 

 

When breathing becomes a problem, Viktor leans back. Yuuri looks at him softly, and bumps his nose against Viktor’s with a giggle.

 

“I miss you.”

 

Viktor laughs, and pulls him into another bone-crushing hug. 

 

“I miss you too, _zolotse_.”

 

Finally, they feel whole.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve been thinking, Vitya..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The bathroom isn't really a good place for reunions, you know—”

 

“...Don’t ruin the mood, Yuuri.”

 

“ —people could call for a janitor, open the lock and see us—”

 

“My love, _please.”_

“I’m just stating facts, Vity—”

 

Viktor shuts him up with another kiss.

 

_(Yuuri doesn’t complain, whatsoever.)_

 

* * *

 

**y-katsuki**

...  
technically  
the bathroom isnt dirty

 

 

**phichit+chu**

!!!  
OMG  
DEETS PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yuuri, wat r u doin.. what happened to being 'subtle' omg.._ Anyway, I _love_ JJ, so I _don't_ plan to make him as a sort of jerk here or something. ~~Honestly, the JJ hate/dislike is starting to tire me out, sigh.~~
> 
> So yeah, sorry for the shitty quality of this one! Hopefully, I get back in the groove for the next chapter.. (Which is the free skate and banquet, I think.) 
> 
> Oh, before I forget.. I still have some ideas for this fic, but it's slowly dwindling down, especially since I plan to make this until the Barcelona GPF, rip. If you guys have any ideas/want to see something in this fic, please feel free to tell me! I'll see if I can incorporate them somewhere. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this anyway! :D Let me know what you think in the comments, yeah?  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://empressarisu.tumblr.com) and scream with/at me
> 
> //On a completely unrelated note, is anyone playing Trio of Towns here? Because I just got my copy a few days ago, and I'm so obsessed lolol. I really want to get a poodle and name it Makka x.x//


End file.
